


Zelda OoT

by LeeBones0214



Series: Story Ideas [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBones0214/pseuds/LeeBones0214
Summary: Idea for Zelda OoT where Link and Zelda are siblings and Ganondorf is the king of the desert.More Information inside.GanLink
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Story Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679152
Kudos: 32





	Zelda OoT

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mean >~< English isn't my first language.  
> And I wrote this 4 years ago XD

Ganondorf is the king of the Gerudo, a tribe of thiefs who live in the desert.  


Link is the prince of Hyrule, Zelda is his twin. In the trouble that happened at birth it isn´t known who the firstborn is.  
Zelda wants to be queen so she bullies Link and he always gives in because otherwise Zelda would run to their father and cry him a river. She even bribed his instructors to not teach him anything usefull so she would win when they fight for the throne. (swordmanship, bows and magic). When they reach their 21st birthday they have to hold a tournament. The winner getts the throne.  


One day when they are on a trip through Hyrule field, Ganondorf and his band of thiefs attacks them. Link instantly starts defending himself and the guards that are with them. As Zelda sees that she flees (in hope that Link dies in the battle or is recognised and killed). The others who went with them are allies of Zelda so they also flee. When they leave Link at the mercy of the Gerudo the young pricne tries to defend himself but they are just too strong. When he lowers his weapons the Gerudo woman instantly take them and capture Link.  
When they are done Ganondorf approaches them and recognices Link as the Prince of Hyrule. The Gerudo king decides to keep the boy as a "war price". Meanwhile Zelda arrives at the castle and tells everybody that Link was killed in the fight.  


Link has to ride together with Ganondorf ,infront of him. When Link bows his head (getting sleepy) Ganon sees a sliver scar on the princes' neck. He lightly traces it and Link instantly feezes. When Ganon asks what happened Link tries to ignore it but the king doesn't like that very much and tuggs sharply at his hair and growls threatingly at him. Link grimaces and answers that Zelda did this, she cut his hair because one of the man said that his looked better than hers. (Long and braided) So she cut it short and hit his neck while doing it (He tried to lie before but the Gerudo king wasn't having any of it and just tugged harder). His sister cut it that short that he decided to wear a hat from now on. Its better now.Link is stuttering the whole time. (Ganon and the Gerudo woman aren't as heartlss as everyone believes and they don't try to change it because it woks in their favour) Nabooru overhears Link talking and shares a look with Ganondorf. When Ganondorf asks if things like that happened often, Link just nodds and looks into his lap. He even tells Ganondorf that she bribed almost everyone in the castle so they won't teach him anything so she will win in 1 1/2 years.  


When they reach the Gerudo capital after few days Link is in awe. Ganondorf chuckles and Link blushes and bows his head. Ganon helps Link off the horse, ask one of the girls to take care of her, and takes the Hyrulian to his chamber. Link is very confused that he isn't thrown into a cell. When they enter Ganondorfs room he getts a meal bracelet from his shelvs and wrapps it round Links wrist. He tells the prince that it is connected to his magic and won't let him more that 20 meters away. And only the caster can take it off. Link kind of accepts it since he still is Ganondorfs prisoner and no Hyrulian ever saw the desert city and came back to tell the tale. When the shackles are taken off Link rubbs his wrist to get the blood flowing again. As Ganondorf notices that he takes them into his hands to look if he is wounded somehow. The hylan is very astonished because he isn't used to people worrying about him. 

In the remaning 1 1/2 years the Gerudo form a kinship with the shy boy and decides to train him in every way they know so he can fight against Zelda and become a great king. Swordmanship, Bows, Horsetaming, stealth, normal and gerudian magic, transformation magic and crafting. Ganon and Link get very close. Link manages to find and tame Epona.  
On the day the tournament should be held if Link was still there, the King decided to still do it to honor his dead son. Even if its only to show the land that their queen is strong and would be able to protect the land. At the beginning the king hold a speech for Link, what a kind heartet boy he was and how everybody is missing him. Just as he is finished Link stepps forward and takes his hood off. The king instantly recognises his son and huggs him, tears are running down his cheeks. He asks his son what happened but Link says that the tournament should be held beforehand because everyone is waiting for it. Link and Zelda compete against each other and Link amages to win in every discipline.  


At the end Zelda is very mad and screams at him, how he learned all that. And from whom. The King nerver saw his daughter like that and is very surprised that she dares to raise her vioce like that to a familiy memeber thought dead not even a day ago. Link just looks into the mass of onlookers and Ganondorf and Nabooru right behind him step forward. A few of his women are flanking the both of them to protect them shall the need arise.(Hyule and the Gerudo aren´t on the best terms, but they aren´t at war with each other. They have some kind of truce that they leave each other alone. Of course they were invited. And if only to show their power off and maybe even for a better alliance.)  


The king is very happy that someone found his son and cared for him (Zelda had told him that Link had had a very deep wound and looked like he was dead, when she managed to flee.) Ganondorf tells him, that he attacked their carriage, because it was on his land and with so many soliders accompanying them it seemed like an attack. He also tells him how his daughter fleed without looking behind for Link. Her soliders did too. Do he decided to take Link with him and taught him everything he knows so he can go properly against his coward of a sister. (He doesn't tells him how Zelda bullied her brother. Link wants to do that himself. He is not scared of her anymore.)  


As the king hears that he is very upset and sends the guests home so they can enlighten everything. Zelda is very angry and decides to corner Link. Ganondorf anticipated something like that and decided to hide himself and the king with magic so the hyrulian heir caan see his daughter for who she is. Zelda meanwhile corners hin in an deserted hallway and screams at him how he dares to come here and how he dares to train with Ganondorf, when she did everything in her powers to assure the he never recieves training to never be able to get between her and the throne. She wants to be the ruler of this land. She even accuses his of beeing a mistake and that he should never been born, that he should have died with his mother who died of an ifection the both of them had but the queen gave her magic to her son so he could live. (Zelda was mean to him before all that happened so it isn't because of that, but it pushed it further.)  


As the king hears all that and sees the tears swimming in his sons eyes, he decides that he has enough. When Zelda sees their father she acts as if Link just told her what shamefull things Ganondorf did to him, that she is trying to comfort her brother and that they should get rid of the Gerudo king. The King is furious of how his daughter dares to lie to his face like that. He tells her that he was there the entire time and that he heard evrything that she aid to her brother. Zelda instantly pales and tries to talk herself out of it. But the king won't hear any thing of it. He wastes no time and casts an ancient spell on her that banishes her from the royal family and seals her magic forever. She will live the rest of her life in the dungeons to nerver see the light again. When Zelda is secure in her cell he takes Link in his arms and calms the distraught boy and tells him how sorry he is that he dind't notice anything sooner.  


He takes the two of them to a secure room so taht they can tell himeverything that happened in the time Link was with the Gerudo. While the two of them tell teir story the king notices how the two of them glsnce at each other from time to time. He is happy that Link found someone to live his like he can see in Ganons eyes. When is getts late Link decides to go to bed but the king asks for Ganon to stay behind because he wants to discuss something with him. He tells him that he sees the love that they have for each other (They are already in a reltionship, but they decided to tell the king at a later date) and that he approves, shall Ganondorf decide for Links hand in marriage. Ganondorf is surprised but also very happy and tells him that he shall propose to Link right now.  


He goes to Links chambers, but the young prince isn't there so he decides to go to his own quaters. When he opens the door he smiles. It seems that Link couldn't sleep in his old room and decided to go to Ganondorfs. Ganondorf tells him that his father noticed their feelings for each other and Link instantly worries. But Ganon calms him down and tals himthat ecerythingis alright. Link accepts that and they decide to to to the great hall to eat breakfast. When everyone is there Ganondorf getts everyone attention and tells everyone how he and Link met, hw he trained him and how they fell in love. Then he goes down to his knees and propses to him. Link is very happy and accepts instantly. They marry, unite the kingdoms and everybody lives a happy ever after. Exept for Zelda.


End file.
